La Verdad de mis Ojos
by Dani-chan y Gaby-chan
Summary: Star lo perdio todo, al igual que ellos. Eso la llebo al Instituto Allien. por Eso ella lo cambiara, lo hara por ellos y dejada de ser Gabriel Le Black para ser Mitsuki Tsukimine, una persona real.


**Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no nos pertenecen, solo nos pertenece el equipo Constallation, pero Aiko y Etsu le pertenece a Aiba-senpai.**

**Dani: bueno al fin me digno a escribir la historia de gaby...asi que...woala!**

**Gaby: espero que les guste mi huistoria que con tanto animo mi hermanita escribio..**

**Dani: soy mayor que tu por 15 malditos dias...**

**Gaby:..bueno este fic va dedicado a nuestra querida amiga Tong que nos matara si winry no apare...bueno...tendras que esperar la aparicion de nuestra querida Kizara, pero aparecera xD**

**Dani:...bueno...que empiece la historia xD**

* * *

Prologo: Cuerpo sano

-…Ollie…-dijo una mujer de avanzada edad-…llévate a Gaby a su habitación…

-…ya voy abue…-la chica rubia cayó al piso antes de llegar a si quiera tocar a su hermanita

-…Ollie…-la movió un poco la pequeña peli blanca-…Abuela, Ollie se desmayó…-la niña corrió a la sala cuando vio caer a su abuela en un charco de sangre que seguía expandiéndose hasta llegar a los pies de ella-…abuelita…

-…ya mate a la vieja, la chica esta inconsciente… ¿ahora qué?-pregunto un hombre por un celular

-…abuelita…-sollozo la niña-…no me dejes… ¡Ollie has algo!- le pidió a su hermana inconsciente

-…"llévate a la niña"-ordenó una voz al otro lado de la línea

-…bien…-tomo a la niña en brazos y se la llevo

-…abuelita...Olli…-la niña cayo dormida después de sentir un pinchazo en su brazo

-…que linda su hija, esta toda dormida-le comento la aeromoza

-gracias…-respondió el hombre viendo a la niña dormida en el asiento

Bajaron del avión y la niña despertó

-…quiero un helado…por favor- le pidió al hombre de lentes

-…está bien…-la llevo a un parque y le compro un helado de vainilla-… ¿Quiénes eran las que estaban contigo?

-… ¿conmigo? Era mi abuela materna y mi media hermana…

-…-el hombre vio bien los ojos de la niña los cuales eran de diferente color, el derecho era verde con celeste y el izquierdo morado con celeste-…puedo ver tu aro…-le pregunto

-…bueno…-la niña estiro su brazo derecho mostrando un aro de plata-…dice Siberia Gamma…no se qué significa…mamá tampoco me lo quiso decir…

-… ¿¡Siberia Gamma?!-pregunto un poco alterado el hombre viendo el aro el cual tenía grabado aquellas palabras por dentro, el hombre cogió el celular y llamo yéndose a un lado mientras que ella terminaba su helado-…ven vamos…-le dijo caminando

-… ¿A dónde vamos?...-le pregunto la niña a un hombre de canoso pelo castaño que la había encontrado en el parque llorando

-… a un lugar donde hay más niños como tu…

-…Sun… ¿Garden? –pregunto ella

-…bueno a partir de hoy vivirás aquí…-le respondió alejandose

-…bueno…se ve divertido…podre tener otra vida…-la niña volteo y vio a su hermana desangrada en el piso al lado de su abuela-…Ollie…-dijo cayendo al piso mientras que la sangre tomaba más terreno

-…nunca podrás olvidar nuestro final…ya que tú tienes la culpa de nuestra muerte…-dijo su hermana levantándose y mostrando sus ojos sangrando-…todo es tu culpa…

-…no… ¡NO!- una chica de largo cabello blanco cayo de su cama al piso-…merde…shit, merda y todos las mierdas en todos los idiomas…

-…Star ya estamos tarde para el entrenamiento…-dijo un peli blanco entrando a la habitación-… ¿eh?...-el chico la vio y se sonrojó fuertemente viendo la pose de la chica a horcadas en el piso sobándose el trasero

-… ¿Qué pasa Gazell?-pregunto con sorna levantándose del piso- ¿nunca has visto que una chica se caiga de la cama? –pregunto acercándose seductoramente sonrojando mas al chico el cual ya estaba poniendo sus manos en la cintura de ella y esta cogía la cara del chico tiernamente-…sabes…-pregunto acercándose peligrosamente-…tienes una gran imaginación Gazell, pero no te besare…-le dijo separándose bruscamente para luego botarlo de su habitación

-…pe…pero

-sayonara…-dijo cerrándole la puerta en la cara dejándole una marca roja

-… ¡JA! Te botaron Gazell…-se burló un peli rojo de ojos ámbares

-…no jodas Burn…-respondió cabreado el albino acomodándose el cabello con furia

La albina entro al baño dejando el agua caliente caer por su cuerpo. Se sentó en el frio piso abrazando sus rodillas recordando su pesadilla.

-…Algún día…te volveré a ver Ollie…tengo fe en que sigas viva…-luego se vio en la puerta de vidrio de la ducha, su cabello le tapaba totalmente el ojo derecho dejando a la vista su ojo izquierdo de tonalidades moradas y celestes, acaricio su silueta en el reflejo-…algún día volveré a verte Dani…y ese día…me vengare de todo lo que nos han hecho esas personas que se hicieron llamar nuestros padres…-golpeo su reflejo y termino de bañarse.

Se vistió con su short jean oscuro y con un top negro de tiras. Las copas de su sujetador quedaron ligeramente a la vista. Se amarro las converse de caña alta detrás de los tobillos. Se secó lo más rápido que pudo el cabello con la toalla. Ya húmeda la cogió y salió de la habitación

-Gracias por el favor Burn…-dijo Star lanzándole la toalla en la cara. Siguió por el andando por el pasillo estirando sus brazos frescamente.

-…Buenos días Capitán…-saludo una castaña de ojos marrones rojizos

-Buenos días Cygnus…-saludo mientras separaba sus piernas y tocaba sus tobillos

-…va enserio yo te ganare…-dijo Burn señalándose a sí mismo

-…no creo…-los dos miraron asía delante y se sonrojaron

-…espero que disfruten de la vista, porque es lo único que verán si siguen estando en las estancias de Constellation…-dijo molesta Gabriel

-…nos vemos en la reunión de Capitanes…-dijeron los dos dirigiéndose a la salida

-… ¿reunión?...-pregunto curiosa mientras veía como los dos chicos se quedaban de piedra frente a la puerta-… ¿Qué reunión?

-…la de ahorita…

-…estuvieron en mi puerta toda la maldita mañana y no me dijeron que había un reunión…-dijo la albina tronándose las manos-…Cygnus dile a los chicos que vayan entrenando…llegare tarde…

-…Si, Capitán…-respondió con respeto y se retiro por otro pasillo

-…bien…-dijo la heterocroma volviendo la mirada a los chicos-…ahora…muevan su maldito culo antes de que lleguemos tarde a la reunión-dijo mientras salía corriendo

Al llegar al edificio principal, la albina tomo un camino diferente al de los chicos.

Están ahí los 4 asientos dentro de la sala oscura. Solo uno de ellos ocupado siendo alumbrado por una luz blanca. Los otros aun vacios alumbrados: uno de color azul, otro de color rojo y el último ubicado entre los dos de color verde agua. La puerta se abrió dejando entras a 3 siluetas.

-Llegan tarde-les regaño una voz desde el asiento ocupado

-Pues entonces la próxima vez mándame a llamar con un perro que no se pierda en el camino…-dijo molesta una voz que se ubicaba en el asiento de luz verde agua.

-Pues, tú los elegiste como subordinados…-respondió -…la próxima mandare a Reize a buscarte, Star

-Gracias, Grant- respondió irónicamente una chica sentada bajo la luz verde agua. Vestía un uniforme parecido al de Grant, pero la diferencia era que: solo tenía el short hasta medio muslo, llevaba botas blancas de pasadores y el cinturón era grueso de color negro. Como marca de capitán tenía una capa que le cubría el hombro izquierdo que le llegaba a los tobillos.

-Bien, pero ten en cuenta de que esos son los aliados que elegiste…

-¡¿Que insinúas con eso, Grant!?-pregunto Burn sacado de sus casillas

-Cálmate, Burn-ordeno Gazell- pero tienes que aceptar que tú eres el problema aquí…

-Cállense los dos antes de que les de unos buenos golpes…-dijo molesta Star cerrando los ojos con furia y una venita en la sien- ¿De qué querías hablar, Grant?

-Pronto tendremos el torneo para ver quién se queda como el Génesis…

-Y querías retarme para ver como Gaía se queda con la marca permanente de que siempre estarán bajo Constellation ¡JA! Eso sí que lo quiero ver, si es necesario no jugare en ese juego

-Star-llamo Grant- le que te digo es serio…además pronto empezaremos los ataques…

-¿Y que a dicho padre?

-Que el primero en atacar será Tormenta Géminis, a todas las secundarias. Épsilon atacara a las secundarias con mejores reputaciones-respondió Grant

-Bien, entonces si esto ya está decidido… ¿para que la reunión?-dijo cruzando las piernas en su asiento y juntando las manos apoyando los codos en las posaderas de brazos

-Para competir por el Génesis y aunque Constellation sea el mejor equipo aun no tienes el titulo…así que igual tienes que competir…

-Bien…si solo era para eso me lo pudiste decir esta por un mensaje de texto…-dijo levantándose de su asiento-…ahora…tengo que ir a entrenar antes de se me congele el trasero…y ustedes también lo deberían hacer si es que no quieren perder tan rápido…-se burlo y salió riendo de la sala dejando solos a los chicos.

* * *

-Dios…Grant cree que todo el mundo tiene tiempo para sus berrinches de perdedor…-dijo Star en un puchero -…ya sería el colmo que terminara enamorándome de él (N/A: no que va! xD)

La albina camino de vuelta a las estancias de su equipo ya vestida con su ropa normal. Puso su brazos detrás de la cabeza despreocupadamente y paro en la puerta mirando la cancha.

-…algo aquí esta mal…-de dijo mientras miraba a hablar a un chico de desordenado cabello azul marino oscuro y de profundos ojos verde mar hablando con una chica de cabellor rosa hasta media espalda de reflejos lilas y de ojos cyan-…uno…cinco…diez…-lloro cascaditas-…joder…me alegro que adoptaran a Ruri, pero tengo un espacio vacío…-se quejó

-¡Arrow Hunter!-gritaron un chico de desordenados cabellos azul marino y de divertidos ojos verde mar pateando el balón junto a una chica de cortos cabellos azul real y de coquetos ojos purpura vivo.

-¡Lunar Chains!-grito una chica desde la portería intentando detener el tiro pero este solo se desvió-…buen tiro Orión, Sagitta…-comento la chica levantándose del piso

-Gracias Andrómeda- sonrió él

-wow…-exclamo la albina mirándolos.

-Nee…Cygnus…-llamo una peli sepia oscuro de ojos verdes azulados-… ¿y la capitana?

-…Star está en una reunión con los demás capitanes…vendrá dentro de un rato…-respondió la castaña, mientras que todos volvían a sus actividades, cuando la nombrada se hizo captando la atención de todos.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto desinteresada la oji bicolor

-… ¿Qué pasó en la reunión?...-pregunto una chica de cabello salmón en picos de traviesos ojos verde claro

-…em…pues…-pensó vagamente-…pronto será elegido el Génesis…

-Entonces hay que entrenar mas para demostrarles que somos los mejores-opino un chico de cabello trenzado hasta los homoplatos de color gris azulado y ojos purpura vivo

-Sip, por eso…será mejor que empiecen a hacer sus cinco series de cincuenta abdominales superiores, inferiores dorsales y planchas…y para el final del dia los quiero ver dando veinte vueltas a todas las estancias…

-…no…-gimieron horrorisados por tal trabajo

-… ¡SERA MEJOR QUE SE EMPIECEN AHORA SARTA DE VAGOS, SI ES QUE QUIEREN DORMIR EN SUS CAMAS ESTA NOCHE!-grito Star

-¡SI CAPITAN!-respondieron todos para salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo

-…así me gusta…-cantarruneo la albina par luego empezar a correr con ellos

Después de haber calentado casi todo el santo día, todos cayeron agotados al piso.

-…bien…-dijo a duras penas Star-…eso fue un poco excesivo…-rio ligeramente

-… ¡¿UN POCO!?

-…bien….mucho….así que mañana será el doble…

-¡¿QUÉ!?

-…era una broma…bien…mañana calentaremos poco y jugaremos mas…-se levanto del piso y comenzó a estirarse de diferentes formas-…estiren y vayan a bañarse…

-…Todos deben estar limpios para la cena…-recordó Cignus

-…bien…-lloraron todos mientras comenzaban a estirarse

Star termino rápidamente de estirarse y fue a bañarse. Se puso un nuevo conjunto de ropa y bajo a la cocina. Llego Cygnus y la comenzó a ayudar.

-…Gabriel…-la llamo-…si no te adoptan después de esto… ¿Qué haras?...-pregunto insegura

-…pues…pensaba ir a la universidad becada… ¿Por qué preguntas?

-…es que…yo no sé qué hare después de que…todo esto termine…

-Ya encontraras algo que te motive, Zi Min- respondio con una sonrisa la albina

-…gracias Gaby…

-Bien. Ya llegamos, ¿qué comeremos hoy? –pregunto la peli azul entrando con las demás chicas

-Ramen-dijo respondió Gaby en una sonrisa

-… ¿les puedo ayudar?...-pregunto tímidamente una chica de cabello en picos al estilo fubuki rosa claro y de ojos fucsias

-Claro Aiko-chan –respondió la peli salmón abrazándola

-Bien, entonces pongamos a hervir el agua y terminemos de cortar los vegetales-ordeno Zi Min

-…sí, mamá…-respondieron todas a coro cuando ella les fulmino a todas con la mirada haciéndolas erizarse

-Hey, a mí no me mires que yo no dije nada...-se quejó Gabriel poniéndola olla en la cocina

-…nee…tengo hambre…-se quejó un chico rubio de ojos azules entrando

-Pues entonces cocina tú y no molestes-le grito molesta la castaña saliendo de la cocina

-Tranquilo Etsu, está molesta porque la tachamos de madre…-le dijo la peli sepia con una gota en la cabeza

-…ok…

-Etsu –le llamo Aiko- les voy ayudar a cocinar- dijo en una sonrisa

-Bien-cogió las delicadas manos de Aiko entre las suyas- da tu mejor esfuerzo Ai-chan –le dijo en una sonrisa sonrojando a la peli rosa

-…Arigatou…-respondió bajando la mirada

-…aquí hay algo…-susurro la peli azul

-Sip –respondió la albina- pues Kazuo también está aquí…

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?-pregunto alterada volteando la mirada a todos lados

-…y luego dice que entre ella y Kazuo no hay nada…-le susurro la peli salmón a la peli sepia mientras que la última asentía

-Cállate Rina-se quejó la peli oji purpura

-Tu no me callas Kazumi- le reto la otra

-Dejen de pelearse pidió- la peli sepia

-Alguna vez te han dicho que eres molesta Winry –le dijeron el dúo

-…son malas…-se puso a llorar en una esquinita

-Oigan, se tardan mucho-se quejó el peli gris azulado entrando a la cocina

-Pues intenta cocinar con este trio…-se quejó Gabriel-…ayúdame Takeshi…-lloro cascaditas

-…bueno…

-¿Qué paso?–preguntó tranquilamente el peli azul marino-…oí gritos y Kazumi me preocupo…

-…Y se supone que Takeshi es el hermano de Kazumi…-comento con una gota en la cabeza la albina

-… ¿Por aquí las verdura?-le pregunto Aiko

-…sip…

-¿Por qué Winry está en una esquina llorando?-pregunto Takeshi

-…no lo sé…porque no le preguntas a Kazuo-dijo con una sonrisa pícara Gaby

-¿Yo que?-pregunto confundido el oji verde mar

-…ok, que falta termina…-cuando Zi min entro a la cocina se quedó confundida al ver a Kazumi y Rina peleando, Takeshi picando con un palito a Winry que lloraba en una esquina-…creo que mejor espero a que terminen… ¿Dónde está Mayumi?-pregunto curiosa

-… ¿Qué paso?-pregunto la oji cyan entrando a la cocina-…es que estaba recortando las puntas…-dijo mostrando el cabello

-Te queda bonito Mayu-chan –comento Kazuo

-Listo-exclamo feliz Aiko mirando a Gabriel- el ramen ya se cocino

-Bien, Mayumi y Zi min sirven ya que se perdieron…-ordenó Gabriel cargando a Aiko en su espalda

-Pe…pe…pero…-se quejó la castaña

-…por mí no hay problema-respondió con una sonrisa la peli rosa

-Vamos…-dijo Kazuo abriendo la puerta para que todos salgan dejando a las dos chicas solas.

La castaña y la peli rosa sirvieron la mesa. Todos se sentaron felices para exclamar un "Itadakimasu" antes de empezar a comer. Todos terminaron de comer y fueron a ver televisión. Como siempre Kazumi y Kazuo se pusieron a jugar ajedrez, mientras que los demás se ponían a jugar Monopolio en la mesa de centro. Rina era el banco, Takeshi, Winry, Mayumi y Etsu jugaban y Aiko se quedó sentada al lado del último nombrado quedando dormida sobre su hombro. Gabriel ya no se encontraba en la habitación. Según todos ella de seguro estaba en el gimnasio, siempre le había gustado estar entrenado.

* * *

Gabriel toco la puerta esperando a escuchar un pase. Así fue, entro a la oficina de padre. Aquel lugar como siempre le había despertado un gran miedo. Ahora solo despertaba ganas de saber la verdad.

-¿Qué pasa? Star-le pregunto el hombre

-Quiero pedir permiso para ir a Hokkaido…-respondio con seguridad

-¿Qué harás allá?

-Pues, visitare a mi madre…-respondio dudando

-Bien, iras mañana y volverás mañana, hasta entonces no quiero que andes comentando que tienes permiso para salir del Instituto-ordeno

-Gracias padre…-hizo un reverencia y salió de la oficina.

¿Visitar a su madre?, ella era huérfana como los otros. No, ella no era su madre. Ella solo era su progenitora. La mujer a la que llamo madre por casi 4 años después de aprender a hablar solo era una timadora que experimentaba con ella. Y eso la llenaba de odio y los recuerdos de Italia. No quería recordar su pasado, por eso iría a visitar a aquella mujer que le decía que era la que le dio vida. Y crear nuevos y buenos recuerdos los cuales podría compartir con sus amigos de Constellation. Sí, ellos eran su nueva familia, y no los abandonaría. Compartiría con ellos la emoción de saber que era una madre. Así tal vez… Zi Min podría olvidar que su madre la intento abortar varias veces, que Mayumi fue abandonada por que su padres eran muy jóvenes, que Takeshi y Kazumi era una carga para sus padres, que el padre de Kazuo fue un maldito que se dejó llevar por la pena. O que Aiko no descubriera que Etsu era su hermanastro y que por culpa de la madre de él los dos habían terminado en la calle. O que Winry fue abandona por no ser lo que sus padres necesitaban. Eso y mucho más, ella lo cambiaria. Lo cambiaria al igual que ella se dejaría de llamar Gabriel Le Black para comenzar a llamarse Mitsuki Tsukimine la verdadera hija de una mujer real y no la hija de una mujer a la que no se le podía llamar madre.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Dani:..bueno este es el prologo...espero que le haya gustado...**

**Gaby: las preguntas! xD**

**1)¿Cual sera el misterioso y sangriento pasado de Gaby?**

**2)¿Lograran ser el Genesis?**

**3)¿Les gustaron los Oc's?**

**4)¿Les gusto?**

**Dani: bueno gracias por leer les queremos xD**

**Gaby: sayo! xD**


End file.
